My Own Story
by LovelyFarron
Summary: "Well, I guess you're tired of me talking your ear off," I say, smiling at him apologetically, "but these little chats of ours really do wonders for my mental sanity. You're like my non-talking, ghostly therapist." Aurikku


Game: Final Fantasy X and X-2

Pairing: Aurikku

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

My Own Story

"Memories are nice, but that's all they are."

Ok, ok. I _know_ that I said that. I know that the main reason that Al Bhed don't go into the Farplane is not because we wouldn't want to see our beloved dead friends and family (heck, who wouldn't?), but because until just very recently we were considered heathens, outsiders and therefore not many Summoners actually wanted to Send us. So you see, even if we were to visit the Farplane, chances are we wouldn't see any relatives or close pals. I also know that I probably won't see many of my family, like my mom, or friends for that very reason. So why am I here? That's a very good question.

I hum and look down at the ground, kicking at imaginary rocks. I'm trying to _not_ think of him and so far I'm doing a crappy job. I'll think of something and then he'll just mange to worm his way into that thought, making me jump to another train of thinking. Of course, sly and sneaky and awesome that he is, he manages to jump on that one too. I've been jumping trains like mad for probably twenty minutes now and I can't seem to stop. It's like a game; how long will Rikku last? When will her train-jumping thought-legs finally weaken and give out on her, just in time for _him _to catch up to her and sweep her off her little feet?

It's funny; I come here and go through the same routine every single time. I come here to see _him_ and yet my mind and heart refuse to let me think of him, therefore not allowing those little balls of light to conjure up his image. It doesn't hurt me to think of him, like it would some people that have lost someone close to them, but I still just don't think of him. I don't know why. Am I scared? No, that can't be. Rikku the Great Thief is never scared. But, just for the sake of hypothesizing, what if Rikku the Great Thief _was _scared? What would she be scared of?

"Soooo…." I draw out the "o" sound, my green, spiral eyes darting around and looking anywhere but out where I might possibly see him. I can feel my thought-legs getting tired and getting ready to collapse, so I shut my eyes and take deep breaths. I finally come to rest on that final train and he catches me and I know that if I open my eyes that I'll see him in all his stoic, silent glory.

Still not opening my eyes, I speak to him, "Ya know, I'm past the time when most people are married." I pause, listening for a response that I know will never come. Not that he would respond even if he could. He'd probably just stare at me, one eyebrow raised in irritation or amusement or some emotion. "I'm nineteen. Nineteen friggin' years old. I'm an old maid!" I continue, babbling away, "I guess since Sin's gone people don't need to worry about dying premature deaths, but still!" I wave my arms a bit, even though my eyes are still closed and I can't see them. I do a little dance and hope I don't trip on something and fall flat on my gorgeous face. "It's not like I haven't had offers; plenty of drop-dead, sexy men have asked for my hand; Al Bhed and regular human boys alike. For some reason, I just…I can't accept them."

I open my eyes slowly, his image slowly coming into focus. I smile one of my dazzling, bright smiles. "You look the same. Taking care of yourself? Good. Any ladies come knockin on _your _door recently? Besides me, that is. If so, I'll have to kick their trashy little butts cuz you only have room for one girl in your heart!"

He just stares, and I sigh.

"These conversations would really be more productive if you would actually _say_ something. Now, don't give me that steely-eyed cool look you always give me; I know you can't. Still, a girl can't help but wish. Or dream. Or think. Or wonder. Or hope."

Great. Now I'm babbling like a moronic two-year old. I know that I do that a lot, but _still._

"Anywayyy," I continue hurriedly, "forget that. You're just soo easy to pick on. But! The main thing I came here to talk to you about today.,.." I shuffle my feet nervously, my heart in my throat. It's difficult for me to express my inner doubts and fears. "Wait!" you say, "The amazing, beautiful, and talented Rikku has doubts and fears?" Why yes, yes I do.

"I'm not quite sure where I belong," I let out a long sigh and my shoulders slump in defeat. Ugh, this is so not me. I hate getting all moody and depressed and mopey; that's Paine's job. And Lulu's. I'm not supposed to get all these deep thoughts that require time and effort; life is just supposed to happen for me. "Yunnie has Tidus, and Paine has…stuff I suppose…but…I miss them. They were like my family. I mean, I have a family, but they were like my, uh, not-blood-family? Wait, that doesn't work, Yunnie _is _my blood family…"

I spend the rest of my time there trying to explain to him what Yunnie and Paine are to me. He stands there like always, just staring straight at me (or through me; I swear he can see through the thickest of walls with that eye of his…all the power from his bad eye must have transferred to his good eye, giving him super-eye power or something).

"…I think we have come to the conclusion that while Yunnie is my blood family and Paine is not, we all are family to each other in a blood and bond sort of way, kind of like sisters mixed with best friends and chocolate," I conclude, satisfied with myself, "Like the bromance that guys have. Except we're girls. So 'sismance.'" I nod. Yes, I like that term. "Sismance." Sometimes I'm so smart I scare myself.

"Well, I guess you're tired of me talking your ear off," I say, smiling at him apologetically, "but these little chats of ours really do wonders for my mental sanity. You're like my non-talking, ghostly therapist. Much cheaper than a real one, and a lot less ugly too." I giggle.

He just stares.

I sigh a bit. I wish he would say something for once, even though he can't.

"I guess," I say slowly, my serious side coming back out to play (can serious sides play? Well, mine apparently can), "I _still_ don't know where I belong. People are always leaving me behind; mother, father, brother, Paine, Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, and even you and Yunnie…" I swallow the tears wanting to escape. I don't cry. "I'm not sure where my own story starts, or if it's even started. I'm not sure about a lot of things anymore. Do I even have my own story? Yunnie says I do, but…"

I look him in the eye and for a second, I swear to the Aeons that I see a spark. I shiver as a warm and gentle wind brushes against my skin softly. I close my eyes and open the ears of my heart. I know that it's him and I know that he's here; I know that he's heard everything I've said and I know that he cares.

"_This is it. This is your story."_

I open my eyes and smile as he fades away. He was right of course. Always is.

"Thank you," I smile sadly as he completely vanishes. I turn and walk away.

This is _my_ story.

A/N: So I hope you liked this. I always wanted to try writing Rikku, and even though it's been a while since I've played the X and X-2 games I hope it was good.


End file.
